We Are One
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: A small one shot based off the Disney song We Are One from The Lion King 2. Henry Snr trying to help Regina after another run in with Cora.


_**This was just a small idea I had while listening to the Disney song We Are One from The Lion King 2. I love the song and for some reason could always imagine Henry snr telling Regina something like this to make her feel better when she was younger. So I felt I had to write it down.**_

 _ **So anyone let me know what you think. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Henry Mills stood in the doorway and watched his daughter as she sat on the grass, the wind blowing past her. He frame was hunched over slightly and he could tell she was upset. Another run in with her mother had caused her to run out of the house and to the gardens. He wished he could help Regina more. Stick up for her when Cora was cruel but he was scared of his wife. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. The only he could offer his daughter was love here and there and a little bit of advice to deal with her mother. It wasn't much but it was something he guessed.

He sighed and pushed himself off of the doorframe and started to walk over to where Regina was sat. She was only ten years old and already was being prepared to become Queen one day. Her lessons were long and hard and he knew that she hated them but Cora insisted and when she insisted something that was it. He cleared his throat as he got closer to Regina drawing her attention and making her look up at him. He could see by her red puffy eyes that she had been crying and he hated that. He didn't like seeing her so upset.

He slowly sat himself down on the grass beside her and he opened his arms to her. She fell into his embrace and cried a little more, his heart breaking at the sound. He wished he could be stronger for her. Help her more."It's alright Regina." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"No it's not. I will never make mother proud. Everything I do disappoints her." She sniffed as she pulled away a little and looked up at him. "I try so hard to make her proud but nothing I do does. I don't think she loves me." Regina said as she looked down at the grass blowing in the wind.

"Your mother may not show it in ways she should, but she does love you Regina." Henry said as he cupped Regina's face in his hands. He used the pads of his tumbs to wipe the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "She loves you very much and she just wants the best for you Regina. Better than she ever had when she was younger."

"It doesn't feel like it." Regina mumbled. "I just don't understand it all."

"As you go through life you'll see there is so much we don't understand and the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we planned." Henry said. "But you'll see every day that we will never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone." He said softly as he placed a finger under her chin and gently brought her face up to look at him. "Your mother and I...We will stand by your side. Filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one." Henry said as he took Regina's hand in his and intertwined his fingers with his daughters small ones.

Regina looked up at her father, confusion in her eyes. "If theres so much I must be, can I still just me be? The way I am?"

"Be no one but yourself Regina." Henry answered.

"Can i trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part of some big plan?" Regina asked. Henry realised then that his daughter wasn't as innocent or as niave as he may have thought. It was Cora's plan to make their daughter Queen. To gain more power and wealth. It was her plan. Never his plan for his daughter and never Regina's plan for her own life.

"Your heart will guide you through life Regina. Your journey has only just begun. You'll suffer through tears of pain in life as well as tears of joy. But do you know one thing that should never let be destroyed?" He asked and Regina shook her head in wonder. "Is the pride deep inside. Never forget that. Hold onto your heart Regina. It may feel pain but it will feel happiness to. I will always be there to help you and support you Regina. No matter what."

"You will? You'll never leave me?" Regina asked, her wide eyes sparkling.

"Never. We are one Regina." Henry said kissing his daughter hair. He cuddled her and hoped he could save her from Cora's clutches one day. He wanted her to be free. To live her life but he knew Cora had his daughter and was pushing her in a direction that could either make or break her.


End file.
